


Sweet Tooth

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Fluff, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: To celebrate the last day of finals, the Beacon staff are handing out cupcakes to the students, so Weiss decides to pick one up for her BFF on her way back to the dorm.





	Sweet Tooth

To be this excited over one tiny cupcake… Weiss felt childish. It wasn’t even meant for her, but she couldn’t stop playing out the scenario in her head. Ruby would be so happy.

To celebrate the last day of finals for the semester, the staff at Beacon set up tables around the school a few hours after lunch offering free cupcakes for the students. Weiss had passed one such table on the way to class, thinking nothing of it until in the middle of her Economics final she was struck with an idea. After finishing her test she stopped by and picked out a chocolate one with pink icing just for Ruby, who she knew had been miserable the entire day. Ruby was unlucky enough to have all of her finals grouped on the same day, one right after the other, and she had stayed up late the last three nights studying. To top it all off, due to her one of her professors rescheduling later in the day, after the stands would be taken down, she wouldn’t even be able to pick up a cupcake for herself to celebrate. Weiss had insisted that if she quickly ran to a table between classes that she could have easily gotten one, but Ruby argued that she wanted to spend as much time reviewing her notes as she could.

Luckily for her, she had a wonderful girlfriend who decided to pick one up for her. With this pleasant thought, Weiss cheerfully hummed a tune that she couldn’t shake as she strolled back to the dorm: a song that Ruby had recently shown her. The hallways were unusually quiet this late in the day; the only sounds accompanying Weiss were her footsteps and her humming. Most of the other students had already retreated to their dorms, tired from or celebrating the end of their tests. The only reason Weiss wasn’t in her dorm as well was to give Ruby some time to relax and refresh before greeting her. Weiss thought she needed it, given the nervous wreck she had turned into as her tests approached. She must have been so tired… Weiss imagined that she must be lying in bed by now.

Weiss hoped she wasn’t lying in bed right now. What if Ruby had fallen asleep already?

_’That would be just like her. So help me Ruby, if you’re asleep by the time I get there…’_

Weiss had spent hours looking forward to delivering this little bit of happiness to her girlfriend and could hardly bear the wait, and certainly would not be denied, even if it meant having to wake Ruby up. Then she imagined waking Ruby up, disturbing her much-needed rest, and couldn’t bring herself to do it. How rude that would be. All she could do was hope Ruby hadn’t already crashed.

After turning two corners, Weiss slowed down as she approached the door to their room. She realized bashfully that she had started walking faster.

She hid the treat behind her as she twisted the doorknob but made no effort to hide her smile, knowing she stood no chance of containing it. Inside, she found Ruby sitting cross-legged on her bunk in her pajamas and a heavy cherry red hoodie, staring wearily at her laptop. The lights were off, the glowing screen illuminating Ruby’s face in a pale light, allowing Weiss to see the toll her long day had taken on her. She looked like she had stayed up straight though all three nights instead of just staying up late.

Weiss exhaled, relieved to find Ruby still awake. She decided to keep the lights off for her. As Weiss approached she heard faint music escaping from her headphones, but Ruby quickly took them off when she finally noticed her.

“Oh, hi Weiss.”

“Hi Ruby. Did your finals go well?” She tried a sweet smile, but even that failed to cheer Ruby up.

“Yeah. At least I think they did.” Ruby glanced down to the floor and then back to Weiss, unsure. “History was okay, but it took a long time because I suck at writing papers. Thank you for helping me get better at them, by the way.”

“See? All that extra time spent studying isn’t so worthless after all. You’re welcome, by the way,” Weiss said while sitting down across from Ruby. She saw a small plate of strawberries tucked behind her leg. She could notice only because of how bright Ruby’s laptop was. “You really shouldn’t have the brightness set so high in the dark Ruby, especially not when you’re already tired. You’ll hurt your eyes.”

“I know…” Ruby murmured while pressing a key, watching the screen rapidly dim.

“Thank you. Now, continue.”

“First of all, Weiss, thank you for looking out for me. This is why you’re the best partner of all.”

“Don’t say that yet. I’ve still got a surprise for you.”

“Wow Weiss, you might be more excited than I am.” She was right: Weiss was beaming, and she only did that when she was in the best of moods. “Is it whatever you’re hiding behind your back?”

Weiss nodded, pleased that she finally noticed.

“I’ll show you once you finish going over your day.”

“Ooh, okay then, where was I… oh, Biology went better,” Ruby said while picking a strawberry up and twirling it in her fingers. “Grimm Studies was easy, but then again I’m not sure how you’re supposed to make that test hard… I took the entire time allowed in Physics because my brain just shut off and I forgot how to do everything. We got to use our notes too, and I’m already pretty good at Physics but I still could barely do anything. My dumb brain turned back on, eventually though… and I’m really tired now, as I’m sure you can tell.” She bit into the tiny fruit and laid it back on the plate.

“You don’t have a dumb brain. You did take three other tests before that, so it’s understandable. I’m sure you did well, and it’s good to hear that you feel like you did,” Weiss cheered, hoping to at least spark a hint of a smile from her, that she succeeded in earning. “I’m sorry that you’re tired, but I brought something that will cheer you up!”

Weiss presented the cupcake to Ruby, whose jaw dropped with a big grin when she laid her eyes on it.

“You’re giving your cupcake to me? And it’s even got pretty pink icing!”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to get yours so I went ahead and got one for you.” Weiss smiled, happy to see her so excited after such a long day.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it all day! I would have killed for a cupcake between tests! Thanks Weiss. But, this is your only one right? It’s a shame that you won’t get to eat yours though… so here you go Weiss!”

Ruby lifted the cupcake back toward her, who stared at it and then back at her leader, totally bewildered to find it being pushed back into her possession.

“What? No! You can’t do that Ruby!”

“Why not?” She mewled, retracting her hand slightly as if Weiss had pushed it away.

“Because! You can’t regift someone something that they just gave you! I-It’s rude! You’re basically saying that you don’t want it. I wasn’t even planning on getting one for myself anyway, so just take it.” Weiss folded her arms and refused to look at Ruby while she turned her down with her smile.

“I do want it Weiss, really badly actually, but since I couldn’t get a cupcake to give to you earlier I’m doing it now.”

“What? Oh, please. You weren’t planning on giving yours to me. You like cupcakes too much.”

“Well, yeah, but I like you more Weiss. I wanted to get you one but I couldn’t find time in between my tests. And besides, you’re basically saying that you don’t want mine by not accepting it!”

“What? Give me that!” Weiss snatched it from her hands without waiting for her to hand it over. “Fine. Happy now?”

“Happier than if I had the cupcake Weiss. Now eat up!”

Weiss could hardly fathom what just happened. She fumed staring at the sweet she had waited so long to give away, wondering why she was still holding onto it. She hated that Ruby was thinking of doing the exact same thing that she had ingeniously come up with, accomplishing in one minute what she had planned for hours. She just wanted more than anything the satisfaction of getting Ruby a present and her being overjoyed to receive it. But, the more Weiss thought about it, the giddier she grew knowing that Ruby was willing to give her cupcake away too.

She looked again at Ruby, who watched patiently.

“Are you sure you don’t want this Ruby?”

Ruby straightened up, irked by Weiss’ persistence, but rolled her eyes and nodded.

“We can share it if you really want to, Weiss,” she said with her sweetest voice.

“Well, fine, since we can’t seem to agree on just one of us having it. I’ll get a knife.”

She stood and left to take one from the kitchen, cursing and cherishing Ruby’s kindness along the way. Sharing a single cupcake… the scene appeared so childish in Weiss’s head. Of course she was overjoyed to find that Ruby wanted to get her a cupcake too, but this wasn’t how she pictured Ruby reacting. She just wanted Ruby to take it and cover her with kisses to express her thankfulness. Missing out on that wasn’t worth half a cupcake, Weiss angrily thought as she snatched two paper towels from the roll, took a knife from the drawer and a small paper plate from the stack. She returned and sat back down with Ruby, who grinned again as she approached.

“What?” Weiss asked while she cleaved the cupcake in twain on the small plate.

“Nothing.” Ruby happily hummed while she watched and accepted her half on the plate. Weiss recognized the tune as that song she couldn’t stop listening to. She knew it wasn’t ‘nothing’ either… Ruby was delighted to be sharing a cupcake with her. She always found little things like this the most romantic, but Weiss couldn’t deny feeling the same way. The small, short moments and conversations like these always stood out the most to her in her memory, and were what she usually fell asleep thinking about.

Weiss took her spot back on the other side of the laptop while eating her half over her napkin. At the very least she could be happy knowing she let Ruby eat over the plate.

Weiss noticed spots of pink frosting left over on her index fingers, and felt some stuck to her lip: the inevitable consequence of eating cupcakes. She folded her napkin and wiped her hands with it. The reach for her mouth was interrupted by Ruby holding her wrist and leaning forward over her laptop, planting her lips just above Weiss’ to kiss the icing off. And Weiss just froze while it happened, while Ruby thumbed the rest away and lifted it to her lips with a smile.

“There. Now I’ve technically eaten over half of the cupcake, so will you able to rest easy Weiss?”

“Uh, sure Ruby,” Weiss managed to say, struggling to keep her blood from her cheeks, but judging by Ruby’s growing smile she presumed it was too late.

“Gosh that cupcake was really good… I still wish I had been able to get one for you too Weiss. Do you maybe want some of my strawberries instead?” Ruby offered the plate to her.

“That’s quite alright Ruby, but I appreciate the offer.” Weiss politely set them off to the side, confusing Ruby, but the older girl knew exactly what she was doing. “It was nice enough of you to split your cupcake with me. But, I suppose if you really feel that bad about it, you could kiss me again to make up for it.”

“Sure.” Her eyes remained bright even as the glowing screen between them suddenly went to sleep.

Weiss smiled as they leaned over the laptop together, tasting sugary sweetness on Ruby’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when I found out my school does the same thing. And I won’t lie, that last bit with the screen turning off was totally because I was thinking of The Cave of Two Lovers from The Last Airbender.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I’m pretty happy about it! It turned out alright on its own, I feel, but /u/The-Board-Chairman and AO3 user Empress_Teacup gave some really really great suggestions that made it sound a lot better, so I thank them for helping and pointing out some areas I can work on!
> 
> There’s still much more White Rose to come, but before that, I’m going to write a couple of fics for some different fandoms because it’s been a while since I’ve written anything for them. So I’ll probably get back to White Rose next month (I write slowly and school’s a killer, I’m sorry). Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day! Until then!


End file.
